Cat
About it The domestic cat is a small, typically furry, domesticated, and carnivorous mammal. They are often called house cats when kept as indoor pets or simply cats when there is no need to distinguish them from other felids and felines. Cats are often valued by humans for companionship and their ability to hunt vermin. Cats can hear sounds too faint or too high in frequency for human ears, such as those made by mice and other small animals. They can see in near darkness. In the games Chavo and the Giant Sandwich The cat was on the tree in the park looking down at the dog that was growling at it. As the dog was gone, Chavo saved it and took the cat to Mr. Prudencio. Cody Crazy Halloween The cat in Cody's Crazy Halloween was on the shelf of the chimney heater. As then to the cat was given a bowl and milk, that he drank it gladly and sleeps. Cody Saw Game The cat was put in a single room, that had blue bars, and followed the red dot from the lazer to the yellow button. Crazy Haunted House The cat ate the mouse and feel asleep. Homer Simpson Saw Game There were two types of cats: Duffman Cat It was seen on top of the Springfield statue. As Homer then charmed him with a lady cat that he falls in love with her, Homer snuck him by his throath and retrives it back to Duffman. Cat lady's cat It was seen in the church and with it, he helps get Duffman's cat and then gives it to the cat lady that she accepts it. Katy Perry Rescue It first appeared in the mummy's room as a golden statue, but when Cody put it down on the All Seeing Eye symbol, it was a real white cat. It was then taken and put below the tap and was poured on it a thick black fluid that turned the white cat into black. Later it was put down near Anubis and frights him a bit. It was then put back to the tools. Appearences *Chavo and the Giant Sandwich *Cody Crazy Halloween *Cody saw game *Crazy Haunted House *Homer Simpson Saw Game *Katy Perry Rescue Trivia *The cat didn't move a bit, even when Chavo called it. *The cat was all yellow. ---- *In Cody's Crazy Halloween the cat was at the beggining grumpy, but when he get his milk he was happy. *The cat was black, had blue mouth and paws, pink nose and yellow eyes. ---- *In Cody's game, the yellow button could be only pressed by 1 kg that the cat had them. *It had yellow eyes, pink nose, orange fur with white mouth, paws and chest. *The button then reveals a peashooter, that was appeared behind Cody. ---- *In Crazy Haunted House, it had light brown fur and with yellow eyes. *Chavo throws the mouse, that was poured with somniferus next to the cat, so it could go to sleep. *When the cat notices the mouse being near by, it stood on his two back paws as it drops the mouse in it's mouth, it looks at the player and drops itself on the ground. *When the cat ate the mouse, it's tail was straight, and when it fell, its tounge was out, the front paws expended and the back paws as the tail straight. ---- *In Homer's game, Duffcat was cool as Duffman himself. It was blond, with a cap, glasses and cape. The Cat lady's cat was black. *Homer puts a red lipstic and a pink ribbon to attract Duffman's cat. After a few moments later, he colored it in white. *Homer then gives the cat to the Cat Lady. *The black cat was infact Snowball V, then transformed into Snowball I, but stayed in a female disquize. Cody Crazy Halloween (5).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (31).jpg Homer Simpson Saw Game (41).jpg Category:None related characters Category:Animal characters Category:Real Life animals Category:One Time Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Category:Characters Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Good Category:Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Regular show Characters